The Binding World: Reader's Guidebook
by Twilit Smash Nova
Summary: Venture into the world that binds all others! Guidebook for the curious and/or readers of 'Space and Time Cannot Divide' and 'Illuminate'.


**IMPORTANT: Please read the Author's Note down the bottom when you have read through this!**

**I took a page out of HyperInuyasha's book and divided this into parts (in an attempt) to be formal.**

* * *

The Binding World

The World of _Space and Time Cannot Divide_ and _Illuminate_.

An info!fic

For easy navigation, use the Find tool (Ctrl+F).

* * *

CONTENTS

~ SECTION 1: THIS WORLD

1.1: The Defining Law

1.2: Smash Brothers' Tournament

1.3: The Natural World

1.4: The Isle of the Ancients

1.5: Other Places of Interest

~ SECTION 2: ?

2.1: ?

2.1(a): ?

2.1(b): ?

2.2: ?

2.3: ?

~ SECTION 3: INTERACTIONS WITH THE WORLDS BEYOND

3.1: General

3.2: The Portals

3.3: The Settlements

3.4: ?

~ SECTION 4: TIMELINE

* * *

Section 1: This World

* * *

**1.1: The Defining Law**

_And his head hurt. Normally, this wouldn't be a concern for the average person, but Mario knew that only a blow from an enemy would hurt once he was back from a trophy form. In this world, friendly competition, like the Tournament, was relatively painless. _– _Space and Time Cannot Divide_, Chapter 2.

This world's law prohibits death if one is attacked. All attacks are nullified, providing the victim with protection from injury, though this protection does not apply to repercussions. If one is approaching serious injury, their physical body is transformed into an indestructible silver trophy and they fall unconscious, this state being akin to a deep sleep. The method of revival involves someone else touching the trophy's golden base (regardless of whether it is a deliberate action or not). The trophy then emits a flash of light, and the victim is turned back to normal. Upon revival, the presence of a headache indicates whether or not the attack was hostile.

See also:  
_Space and Time Cannot Divide_: Chapters 2, 4, 23, 25 and 28.

**1.2: Smash Brothers' Tournament**

_Every year the Smash Brothers' Tournament was held in the Stadium, and it attracted multitudes of spectators from all over the world. A cast of colourful characters was always present somewhere in the grandstands, waiting for the ripest moment to cry out and uplift the already excited atmosphere of the Stadium._ – _Space and Time Cannot Divide_, Chapter 1.

The eponymous Tournament is an annual event held at the Smash Brothers' Stadium, showcasing the fighting talents of several renowned figures by engaging them in friendly combat. Princesses Peach and Zelda are its coordinators. The Tournament begins on the first day of Autumn (Fall). Its participants are few, so the schedule is allowed to be loose in regards to arrival times, though punctuality is favoured for the sake of the spectators.  
Round One is double round-robin. Round Two is elimination, with fighters placed into brackets depending on the first round's results. Round Two is followed by the Final Battle, with the winner crowned the Master Smasher. Each fight is a one-on-one, dubbed a 'duel'. Duels typically occur one at a time, and it is customary for the fighters to shake hands at the end in a display of good sport. The winner of each duel is the first fighter to knock their opponent into trophy form.

See also:  
_Space and Time Cannot Divide_: Chapter 1.

**1.3: The Natural World**

_"Nothing's quite…right. Some things are similar to our own worlds. Like these bananas: they come from your world – among others – don't they? But they're not the same.  
"And the wildlife. Some of them seem to come from Hyrule and the Pokémon world, like that Rayquaza." _– Fox McCloud, _Space and Time Cannot Divide_, Chapter 4.

Much of the flora and fauna physically resemble species from beyond this world. The species of this world have some defining characteristics to distinguish between their derivatives, such as colour (e.g. bananas) or habitat (e.g. Rayquaza).  
This world follows the climatic patterns of Earth's Southern Hemisphere.

See also:  
_Space and Time Cannot Divide_: Chapter 4.

**1.4: The ROBs and the Isle of the Ancients**

_"There were wars in this world?" Fox interrupted._  
_"In so-called 'pre-history', so say the settlers from the other worlds, like yourselves. There are some existing remnants – there's an abandoned fortress to the west of here." _**– **_Space and Time Cannot Divide_, Chapter 27.

The ROBs, a robotic race, had once occupied the mainland, but for some period of time they warred amongst themselves. Eventually, the ROBs federated and relocated to the secluded Isle of the Ancients, vowing never to take up arms against each other ever again.  
The Research Facility and the underground Subspace Bomb Factory were built on the floating isle under the strict surveillance of Master Hand's forces.

See also:  
_Space and Time Cannot Divide_: Chapters 14, 16, 22, 25-27.

**1.5: Other Places of Interest**

**Amethyst Forest:** A south-western environment, it is to the east of the Emerald Lake and to the west of the Plains.  
**Arstopp Caves:** A network of caves. Most of the tunnels were naturally formed, while others were dug out by the ROBs. Allows easy passage between the Norogad Cliffs and the rest of the mainland, otherwise one must scale the treacherous rock faces that surround the region.  
**Battlefield Fortress:** It is a remnant of the terrible wars the ROBs once waged against each other and has stood the test of time, remaining a safe, reliable shelter for travellers. This stone structure still possesses its interior decorations and furniture, including tapestries and dining tables, though much of it is dusty or has fallen into disrepair. It stands in the western Plains.  
**Beile Road:** A major road that runs north-to-south from Port Meacri to Aelta Village. Intercepts the Lakeside Trail at a junction near the Smash Brothers' Stadium.  
'Beile' is an anagram of Elibe, the continent in _Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade_ (a.k.a. _Sword of Seals_).  
**Creartar Mountain:** The tallest mountain of the eastern Mountain Ranges, its summit resembles the Tyzmila Monolith. The heart of the settlement Eci Rebmilc is located at its base.  
**Emerald Lake:** Home to this world's incarnation of the Sky High Pokémon, Rayquaza. This Pokémon differs from its original counterpart in that it resides in this aquatic environment, rather than the skies. The lake is an undesirable place to swim due to the territorial Rayquaza, but the natural scenery and the chance of sighting the legendary Pokémon still earns the lake tourists. However, other Pokémon find it particularly difficult to live within the lake's vicinity, so these creatures and any accompanying trainers look elsewhere to settle.  
**Lakeside Trail:** A major road than runs east-to-west between the Smash Brothers' Stadium and the Emerald Lake. Its eastern end gradually disappears into the natural vegetation of the mainland's central hills, just short of the Arstopp Caves.  
**Norogad Cliffs:** The cliffs themselves and the surrounding rocky area are referred to by this name. The area is virtually devoid of plant and animal life, with only the hardiest creatures managing to live here. It is the site of a forsaken ROB fortress, which has since become under the occupation of King Dedede and his subordinates.  
**Orfan Forest:** This dense forest occupies much of the northern mainland.  
**The Plains:** An area dominated by canyons, incredible rock formations and dust. Its aridity increases as one ventures inland until it becomes desert-like. The harshness of the environment is enough to discourage most extended expeditions. Only the most dedicated and confident adventurers brave it for more than a night.  
**The Ruined Zoo:** An old sanctuary for animals that was constructed by the ROBs and has since fallen into disrepair. It is located between the southern Plains and the Amethyst Forest.  
**Smash Brothers' Stadium:** It stands in a natural clearing, and is this world's greatest attraction, bringing thousands from the other worlds to watch the annual Smash Brothers' Tournament. A large, circular arena and surrounding grandstands dominate the complex, but there are also dormitories and basic utilities built into the northern end of the Stadium. It usually remains uninhabited outside the 'tournament season'. The Stadium's constructor has not yet been determined.  
**Tyzmila Monolith:** The monolith itself is natural, while the ROBs constructed its lantern-lit interior complex. It consists of corridors and a spiralling tunnel, which lead to a massive chamber that most likely served as a ceremonial centre or a military base. It has since been abandoned, but the numerous traps (mostly spikes and flamethrowers) have not yet been disabled, making exploration of its depths treacherous. Despite this, the monolith's height and its grand stone exterior designs attract a number of tourists.  
The name 'Tyzmila' is an anagram of Tazmily, the name of Lucas' home village in _Mother 3_.

See also:  
_Space and Time Cannot Divide_: Chapters 1-2, 4, 8, 11-14, 18-20 and 23.

* * *

Section 2: ?

* * *

Section 3: Interactions with the Worlds Beyond

* * *

Section 4: Timeline

* * *

BD - Before Discovery  
AD - After Discovery

**0AD:** This world is discovered. Scouting parties remain at peace.  
**xxAD:** [Unnamed incident]. Attack on the Smash Brothers' Stadium, disrupting the 5th annual Tournament. Fighters scattered. Isle of the Ancients is engulfed by Subspace. ROB population is reduced to 1. Battleship _Halberd _reclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, there are meant to be unfinished and unexplained parts. Reveals will coincide with my stories or otherwise where I feel appropriate. Which means this won't be completed for ages to come o.o And this will eventually become a haven for spoilers.**

**No, the Binding World is not the world's official name. That will be revealed when the time comes.**

**And to be safe, I don't want to post the whole thing here on FF. I will only complete Sections 1 and 4 here. The rest will be posted up on deviantArt (username: SmasherNova). I'll include update notifications in my A/N's of ****_Space and Time_**** and ****_Illuminate_****. **

**I'm planning to post up a map of the Binding World to accompany this. It'll essentially be the original Subspace Emissary map with some modifications.**

**There are additional details in some sections that are not/will not be explicitly stated in my stories, such as a lot of the place names, so they are a bonus :)**

**I'm just hoping this thing gets out there.**


End file.
